User talk:CzechOut
--OuroborosCobra talk 05:32, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Image Uploads When uploading images, please make sure that you format them in the same way that other images have been formatted, with a license, proper citation, and a category. Thanks! -- Sulfur 02:58, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :Also, when uploading screenshots, could you please use the JPG format instead of PNG? PNG is useful for diagrams or drawings, but for all kinds of photography, JPG is the preferred format because it leads to smaller file sizes. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 12:26, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Lastly, ensure that you cite things in the proper format. Also, you don't need multiple categories. If you have (say for Spock) "Vulcans", you don't also need individuals and the top level image category. For example, see the changes I made to the image you just uploaded. -- Sulfur 00:35, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Images to delete? ::Regarding the following: * File:‎XindiSphereFires.jpg * File:‎ArcherPondersFuture.jpg * File:Enterprise departs spacedock.jpg ::Got any plans for these orphaned images or shall we put them up for deletion? User:Gvsualan All except * File:‎XindiSphereFires.jpg will be used. Only after I uploaded all my pics for did I notice that the synopsis wasn't actually finished. So within the next 48 hours, I'll be filling in bits from Act 3 and 4, which will allow for the use of the bulk of these images. Thanks for asking about them before deleting them unilaterally :):):) CzechOut ☎ | 13:14, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Show preview Hi, CzechOut. Just letting you know, when editing pages, even those you have marked as , please use the "show preview" button as often as possible. Not only will you be able to view your edits before saving, you will lighten up the load on the database... and you will also avoid annoying other contributors by having constant edits to the same page appear on the . Using show preview allows you to check the changes you made without saving, thus allowing you to alter them/preview them repeatedly until you get it the way you like. Please remember this in the future. Thanks, and thank you for your contributions! :-) --From Andoria with Love 00:03, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Disambig lks Please note that Kirk does not go to the same place as James T. Kirk. When attempting to link to one, please do not link to the other, use a piped link in its place. -- Sulfur 13:30, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Show preview, part deux It is again asked that you please use the "show preview" as often as possible while editing. To reiterate what I said above, "Not only will you be able to view your edits before saving, you will lighten up the load on the database... and you will also avoid annoying other contributors by having constant edits to the same page appear on the . Using show preview allows you to check the changes you made without saving, thus allowing you to alter them/preview them repeatedly until you get it the way you like. Please remember this in the future." --From Andoria with Love 00:03, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :I followed this conversation over here from Shran's talk page and have a couple suggestions for your power outage issues. If you use an external editor that will allow you to save your changes locally and then upload to the server once, you will have the best of both worlds. Otherwise, you could use a simple text editor like Notepad and copy the entire text of an article and edit, then paste over top of the old article text when you're done. You can save locally that way, too. Possibility number three would be to invest in an UPS device that will power your computer for a minute or two as the power goes out, then you can quickly save your edit to notepad before it shuts down. --Topher 20:29, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::As long as you're using the save preview as often as possible, that's all we ask. If you have a legitimate reason for making so many edits, that's fine. That said, though, I would try one of the suggestions Topher offered above. Instead of editing in sections, I would edit the entire article at once (by clicking the "edit this page" tab at the top of the page) and copy, paste and save my progress to Microsoft Word or Notebook. If the power goes out, you'll have your changes saved in a Word document or Notebook file and can just copy and paste it back into the editing box on MA. (You have probably tried this or thought about this already, but just to be sure...) Also, I would suggest using Mozilla Firefox when editing MA. With Firefox, when the power goes out and after you reboot and restart Firefox, it will ask you if you want to restore your session. Click yes, and it should reload the editing page, complete with all the changes you made prior to the power outage. This isn't guaranteed, of course, but it's done it without fail for me in the few times I lost power or I accidentally closed my browser or something. Anyway, those are just some suggestions and if they don't help, then I wouldn't worry about it. But do look into those. ;) --From Andoria with Love 21:46, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Images Whatever was wrong with the images should be fixed now. Try re-uploading your Tessa image. --From Andoria with Love 21:04, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, meant to add this to Eyes Only's talk page. Oh, well, he found out, regardless. ;) Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go drop some more trees... :P --From Andoria with Love 21:22, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Are we reaching? ;) Hey, CzechOut. Just making sure you read the responses from Sulfur and myself regarding your show preview question. Let me or Sulfur know if you have any more problems. --From Andoria with Love 03:28, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Nazdar... Koukám, že někdo tu mluví česky odkud jsi?? sleduji jak zde přispíváš.. :-) já pracuji na vlastních projektech.. se mužeš kouknout na mém profilu tady... petr Speedy Deletes :Moved from now-deleted PfD... Not sure what the hell I did, but somehow in trying to leave a message about the template itself, I created a subpage of the template talk page. Basically just administrative request; speedy deletion recommended. CzechOut ☎ | 22:05, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :Please note that it's best to use the Immediate Delete page for those, rather than creating these PfDs. -- Sulfur 23:21, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Of Gods and Men Hey, CzechOut. I did some investigating on that broken link for Star Trek: Of Gods and Men. Apparently, the site is temporarily down due to an abundance of traffic caused by their announcement of the impending release date. Kind of scary, huh? If the site goes down just because they announced something, imagine what will happen when they actually try to release the darn thing. - Bridge 20:12, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Hello, again. The above is based on what I read at TrekUnited.com forums from one of their administrators or webmasters. Actually it's a little more detailed than I realized. Seems in conjunction with announcing the release date, they sent out a newsletter to a bunch of people who had registered for it and that caused the site breakdown. - Bridge 20:37, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Temporal Cold War Story Arc Thanks for helping get a few episodes in there. Although when I made the arc I did it with the intention of the main episods in the arc; such as those that directly involved Daniels or Silik (so as to avoid putting all of ENT Season 3 in there). -Lord Hyren 19:12, 14 November 2007 (UTC) a tip to improve your editing hi. i saw on your user-page that you like to get help on how to improve your editing. i took a look on your sandbox-page. there i noticed one thing. you could, instead of doing a normal link to an episode, use the episode-template.' . ' then it looks a little better, from my POV. When you hoover your marker on the link, you can see in what season+number the episode is/has. other templates it's good to use is the uss-template. The Enterprise-D will with that template look like this: .and last Shipclass-template. . I like templates, they are many times much faster to use than normal linking. --myÖrlogstalkkaptenpage 09:33, 19 November 2007 (UTC)